


The Deal

by 391780 (goblinparty)



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Dubious Consent, Ham sandwich AU, Minor Character Death, Non cannon characters, Oral Sex, Other, Threesome, Toolbox gang AU, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblinparty/pseuds/391780
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake with a start to the sound of your phone vibrating violently against the top of your nightstand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains the characters of Letters, Hammer, and the Aussie, two of which are non-cannon characters in the Wrenchers/Fargo fandom.

 You wake with a start to the sound of your phone vibrating violently against the top of your nightstand. Your phone's screen illuminates your dark bedroom, making your bleary eyes sting with it's glow. Sleepily, you grab for your phone and check your messages. One new text, sent at 3:04 AM. Holy fuck, who the hell is texting you at 3AM?

_Need you at the office ASAP. In dire need of your assistance. The company needs you._

You blink stupidly at the message. Why would your boss send you something like this at 3AM? What kind of emergency could possibly require a personal assistant's help this early in the morning? You sigh and swing your legs over the edge of the bed, bare feet making contact with the cold floor. You tap out a quick response before getting dressed.

_On my way. What kind of emergency? What should I be prepared for?_

Pulling on your warmest clothes, you listen for the phone to buzz in response, but no reply comes. A heavy sigh escapes your lips, and you rationalize that it wouldn't be a _real_ PA gig without at least one odd request at an unreasonable hour.

The world seems impossibly black as you drive out to the office. The lights in the parking lot have been out for weeks, and you slip and stumble over unseen ice as you make your way to the building. Walking past a long line of windows to get to the door, you notice someone inside and you stop. A tall man with copper hair and broad shoulders rifles through desks, turns over potted plants, and bangs his fists in what seems to be frustration. You've never seen him before, but the way he's acting makes you afraid. Whatever is going on is nothing good, and maybe it would be wisest to just go back home and pretend you slept through the text message. Before you can turn around to leave, strong hands grab your arm and you feel something sharp and metal pressed against your throat.

“Walk.” An accented voice hisses into your ear. Wordlessly, you comply without hesitation, and you both enter the warm building. A woman's voice echoes through the hallways, and you find that the man behind you is leading you towards her. He shoves you into your boss's office, where you see your employer duct taped to his cushy office chair, a blonde woman in a white coat sitting on the desk in front of him. She turns to face you, a look of surprise on her face. Your boss, you notice, is bleeding profusely.

“Found this sneaking around outside.” The Australian man removes the blade from your throat and pushes you forward, causing you to stumble a bit. The blonde woman says nothing, but stares at you unblinking.

“I-I-I was asked to come. He asked me to come.” You stammer out, pulling your phone from your pocket. The woman crosses the room and takes your phone, reading the message you had received earlier. A cruel smile crosses her dark red lips as she turns towards your boss.

“This is the cavalry come to save you, eh?” She turns back to you, giving you an appraising look. “Let's see if you can be useful after all.” She pulls a folded up piece of paper out of her jacket, and opens it up to display a photograph of a necklace. You recognize it immediately, and your boss begins to yell.

“Don't fucking say a word! Don't you fucking say a thing!” He bellows, straining feebly against his restraints. The blonde woman doesn't look back to him, but keeps her unblinking ice blue eyes on you.

“Why didn't you tell me to call the police?” You hear the words leave your mouth, and can barely process them before they're spoken. Your boss falls silent, and you feel your heart drop and your breaths become shaky. “Answer me! If you were being robbed why didn't you have me call the police?!” You're screaming now. Someone enters the room behind you, and you can feel everyone staring at you. Hysterical is an understatement to your emotions. The blonde woman takes your face in her hands, her eyes dissecting you.

“Where is it, darling?” She purrs softly, stroking your cheek. She is beautiful and frightening and you know you can't resist her. To do so would mean certain death.

“Don't.” Your boss barks. A sudden realization washes over you, and you feel something inside of you snap.

“You... you wanted them to kill me. So nobody would know.”

“Don't.” He repeats.

“Fuck you! **Fuck you!** If I'm going to die tonight, I'm gonna fuck you over first!” You turn back to the blonde woman. “Follow me. I'll show you where it is.” She snaps her fingers, and the Australian crosses the room and quickly slits your boss's throat. Blood pours down his chest in cascades, and he gurgles and sputters before becoming entirely motionless and silent. You feel your eyes widen and jaw drop open, horrified at what you've just witnessed. You turn quickly to leave, and see the tall, copper headed man leaning against the wall, an amused look on his face. You pass him without making eye contact and quickly walk down the hallway to towards the waiting room. Every office you pass as been torn apart, like a tornado had touched down in them. Papers, pencils, and computer parts are scattered everywhere. You can hear three sets of footsteps following closely behind you. The click of the woman's heels are the most menacing of them all.

When you reach the waiting room, you waste no time dropping to your knees in front of the heavy black coffee table and fumbling around underneath it. Your fingertips find the button, and with a loud click a previously invisible drawer pops open from the side, revealing the stunning sapphire necklace. The larger of the two men picks up the necklace and places it in a cloth bag, chuckling softly to himself. You stay motionless, kneeling on the floor. Now you're just waiting to die. The woman approaches you, placing a finger under your chin and forcing you to look up at her.

“I like you.” She purrs. “You're clever. It would be such a waste to destroy you.”

“I'll leave.” You blurt out. “I'll go home, pack up everything, and leave the state before sunrise. I won't ever come back, I won't ever say a word.”

“What a beautiful promise. However, I can't let you go without certain... assurances.” She unleashes a wicked smile, and the men behind her chuckle darkly.

“Name it.” If you weren't still on your knees, you would have dropped to them by now. Desperate does not even begin to describe what you're feeling.

“You've seen what we do, what we've done. You could hold it against us. Turn us in. We need something to hold over you, to make sure you don't step out of line.”

“You want blackmail.” She nods, still smiling. “Like what?”

“To be honest, lewd photos are easiest. Unless you have something better?” You mind feels totally blank, and you try to think of anything you can give them. Being a personal assistant didn't leave a lot of time for much of a personal life, let alone a scandalous one. You shake your head. There's nothing else you can give them.

“Alright, then. Let's get started. Take off your clothes and take a seat on the couch.” Nervous, shaking fingers slowly unbutton your shirt and slip off your pants. You feel self conscious and afraid as three sets of eyes look at you hungrily. The taller man is already rubbing himself from outside of his jeans, and the Australian approaches the woman in white, placing a cautious hand on her shoulder.

“Can we play?” He asks her softly, his eyes never leaving you. Her smile widens, and you feel a chill go up your spine.

“It seems my boys find you very attractive. Not that I blame them.” She strides over to you, taking a seat next to you and running her hand up the back of your neck. She pulls your face in closer to hers, and your face feels flushed and warm. “Personally, I think it will make for much better blackmail. Much more reassuring for us that you won't talk.” Your chest feels tight. She has a point, but you've never done anything like this. You've never been opposed to the idea of it, but having it thrust upon you by this sadistic band of criminals brings a terrifying element into it. One thing is for sure, you're more afraid of saying no than saying yes. You glance over her shoulder. The two men look absolutely ravenous, almost like wild animals.

“OK.” Oh, shit, did that just come out of your mouth? The two men swoop down on you, and the woman gets out of their way. Hands and mouths are all over you, groping and sucking and biting, sending waves of pleasure and terror through you as they pin you against the couch. The woman in white sits across the room, recording every moment on her phone. Her skirt is hiked up, and you can see her rub herself through her panties. You feel a mixture of arousal and humiliation. Someone suddenly slips a finger into your ass, and you gasp loudly.

“You like that? Huh? You feel so fucking tight back there. So good. Ever had a cock in your arse before, darling? I'd love to make that happen.” The Australian sounds breathless as he growls into your ear. The larger man grabs your shoulders roughly and forces you onto your hands and knees, rubbing his hard cock against your closed mouth.

“Suck.” You take as much of his length into your mouth as you can, and you hear the woman moan from across the room. The larger man grabs you by the head and fucks your mouth, hitting the back of your throat and causing you to gag. Your eyes water, and you can feel saliva dripping down your chin and chest. Behind you, you feel the Australian insert a second finger into you. You clench around his digits, and he grips your hip with his free hand while laughing darkly.

“Relax, pet. Aren't you having fun? 'Cos we're having loads of fun. 'Course, I'll be even happier when I get inside you.” The smaller man behind you taunts. The man fucking your face pulls away without warning.

“Tell him you want him.” He instructs, pushing your head around to face his cohort.

“I want you.” You manage to gasp. You feel a sharp slap on your face.

“Tell him you want him to fuck your ass raw.” The Australian waits for your words, his smirk quickly replaced with a lustful glare.

“Please fuck my ass raw. Please.” You whimper. The woman across the room digs into her purse and throws a small bottle to the man behind you. You feel fingers leave your ass as he catches it and spreads lubricant over his twitching length. The copper headed man brings your face back to his cock, and you're suddenly stunned by the intense pain of the smaller man's cock ramming into your ass. The three criminals moan loudly in unison. Your ass feels like it's on fire, being pounded into and stretched out. You can feel his balls slapping against you rhythmically as he groans into your shoulder blade. Your eyes water even more freely as you gag on one cock and get ripped apart by the other.

“You boys having fun?” The woman across the room teases breathlessly.

“So much fun. Our little playmate here is a real trooper, eh?” The Australian smacks your ass hard. “You feel just as fucking good as I imagined. Oh, yes. I'm gonna fill your tight little arse with cum, I'll make you drip with it. You'd like that, huh?” You moan into the cock you're sucking. You can't help it, your terror has melted away and there's nothing left but pleasure. The man in front of you laughs.

“I think our new friend is having fun, too.”

In a few short minutes, the woman across the room moans loudly, writhing in her seat. The two men inside you respond, and one after another shoots hot, salty cum into you before pulling out and collapsing on top of you, pinning you against the tacky upholstery. All of you are still and silent, save for the sound of heavy breathing.

“Come on, we need to get back to work.” The woman is now tucking her phone away into her purse, slowly standing on shaky legs.

“You get all that?” The larger man asks the woman as she smooths out her skirt.

“A cinematic masterpiece, to be sure.” She smiles at you more warmly than you anticipated.

“Thank fuck beardo wasn't here or we'd be stuck with blurry, artsy garbage.” The larger man laughs at the Australian's joke while tucking himself back into his pants.

“I adore his 'blurry, artsy garbage', you wombat fucker. Shut up before I kick you in the kidneys.” The woman snaps. The three of them bicker as they redress and leave the building, never glancing back at you. You sit there, stunned, naked, and covered in cum in a trashed office with a bloody corpse down the hallway. As you scramble to pull your clothes back on, you decide that leaving the state is still a very good idea, and debate which name you're going to change your name to. Maybe you don't even want to change your name. After all, so long as you stayed quiet, would it really be so terrible if they found you again?


End file.
